Gutta-percha (Palaquium) is a genus of tropical trees native to Southeast Asia and northern Australasia, from Taiwan south to the Malay Peninsula and east to the Solomon Islands. The same term is used to refer to inelastic natural latex produced from the sap of these trees, particularly from the species Palaquium gutta. Chemically, gutta-percha is a polyterpene, a polymer of isoprene, or polyisoprene, specifically (trans-1, 4-polyisoprene). Examples of known gutta-percha compositions and certain uses thereof are disclosed for example in published patent application WO2014182570A1, which is hereby incorporated by reference for such disclosure.
The bio inertness of gutta-percha makes it suitable for use within the human body. It is used in a variety of dental applications. In the 1900's this material was used to fill cavities. In the early 1900's the material was used in root canal therapy. Gutta-percha remained a staple well into the 20th century, when it was gradually replaced by alternative materials. A similar, cheaper natural material called balata is often used in gutta-percha's place. The two materials are almost identical, and balata is sometimes called gutta-ballata. For simplicity, all such materials will be encompassed by the term “gutta-percha” for purposes of this disclosure.
A material used to obturate or fill the empty space inside the root of a tooth after it has undergone root canal therapy, is often called “synthetic” in the dental arts. Synthetic became more readily available as the demand increased and the availability of natural material decreased. Its physical and chemical properties, including but not limited to its inertness and biocompatibility, melting point, and malleability, make it an important material used in endodontics. Synthetic is also encompassed by the term “gutta-percha herein, again for simplicity sake. It will be understood that any conventional root canal obturation material is within the scope of the term “gutta-percha” herein.
Gutta-percha and more particularly, trans-1,4, polyisoprene was originally used as a cold material to fill the root canal. The material was rolled into a cone shaped point to fill the canal. The use of sealant was added to fill the voids around the points. Eventually the material was heated. The heated (melted) gutta-percha flowed to fill the voids and cavities within the canal. Heating was preferred because it allowed for a three dimensional fill, substantially absent of voids. The use of heated gutta-percha introduced new adjustable parameters, such as temperature, flow rate and tackiness.
When filling a root canal, heated gutta-percha is normally delivered by one of two methods. It can be placed with an electronic delivery device or placed on an endodontic carrier. Both methods deliver it hot into the canal, and both methods conventionally require compaction either with a metal plugger or the endodontic carrier. Further, these methods require the material to be within a temperature range ideal for the compaction.
Currently, the dental or endodontic clinician relies on the appearance of the surface or the feel when touched with a gloved finger to determine if the gutta-percha is heated to the correct temperature for placement. When looking at the gutta-percha, the clinician can tell if the material has been heated, (the material often becomes more “plump”) but not if it is currently the right temperature. If the material is too hot, it may not place well and the canal will not be properly obturated. Similarly, if the material is too cold it will not flow or place properly. The clinician will try to place the material into the canal and find that it will not fill the voids or not completely fill the canal.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties, giving the clinician a precise real time temperature indicator which allows for ease of placement and will substantially take the temperature estimate out of the procedure. This will give assurance that the material will place properly and fill the endodontically prepared root canal as needed.